1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hard disk drive memory storage devices for computers and more specifically to disk drive apparatus and method for writing servotrack information and alleviating the need for a separate servowriter to establish such servopatterns on the recording surfaces of the recording media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increased levels of storage capacity in floppy and hard disk drives are a direct result of the higher track densities possible with voice-coil and other types of servo positioners. Previously, low track density disk drives were able to achieve satisfactory head positioning with leadscrew and stepper motor mechanisms. However, when track densities become so great that the mechanical error of a leadscrew-stepper motor combination is significant compared to track-to-track spacing, an embedded servo is needed so that the position of the head can be determined from the signals it reads.
Conventional hard disk manufacturing techniques include writing servotracks on the media of a head disk assembly (HDA) with a specialized servowriter instrument. Laser positioning feedback is used in such instruments to read the actual physical position of a recording head used to write the servotracks. Unfortunately, it is becoming more and more difficult for such servowriters to invade the internal environment of a HDA for servowriting because the HDAs themselves are exceedingly small and depend on their covers and castings to be in place for proper operation. Some HDAs are the size and thickness of a plastic credit card. At such levels of microminiaturization, traditional servowriting methods are inadequate.
Conventional servo-patterns typically comprise short bursts of a constant frequency signal, very precisely located offset from a data track's center line, on either side. The bursts are written in a sector header area, and can be used to find the center line of a track. Staying on center is required during both reading and writing. Since there can be between seventeen to sixty, or even more, sectors per track, that same number of servo data areas must be dispersed around a data track. These servo-data areas allow a head to follow a track center line around a disk, even when the track is out of round, as can occur with spindle wobble, disk slip and/or thermal expansion. As technology advances provide smaller disk drives, and increased track densities, the placement of servo data must also be proportionately more accurate.
Servo-data are conventionally written by dedicated, external servowriting equipment, and typically involve the use of large granite blocks to support the disk drive and quiet outside vibration effects. An auxiliary clock head is inserted onto the surface of the recording disk and is used to write a reference timing pattern. An external head/arm positioner with a very accurate lead screw and a laser displacement measurement device for positional feedback is used to precisely determine transducer location and is the basis for track placement and track-to-track spacing. The servo writer requires a clean room environment, as the disks and heads will be exposed to the environment to allow the access of the external head and actuator.
A method for writing a servo-pattern with a disk drive's own pair of transducers is described by Janz in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,576, issued Mar. 27, 1990. Three types of servo-patterns are used to generate three-phase signals that provide a difference signal having a slope that is directly proportional to velocity. Servo-patterns that are substantially wider radially than the nominal track-to-track separation are possible. This helps improve readback amplitudes, and thus servo performance. Janz observes that the signal level from a transducer is a measure of its alignment with a particular pattern recorded on the disk. If the flux gap sweeps only forty percent of a pattern, then the read voltage will be forty percent of the voltage maximum obtainable when the transducer is aligned dead-center with the pattern. Janz uses this phenomenon to straddle two of three offset and staggered patterns along a centerline path intended for data tracks.
In a preferred process, Janz reserves one side of a disk for servo and the other side for data. The disk drive includes two transducers on opposite surfaces that share a common actuator. To format an erased disk for data initialization, a first phase servo is written on the servo side at an outer edge. The transducers are then moved-in radially one half of a track, as indicated by the first phase servotrack amplitude, and a first data-track is recorded on the data side. The transducers are again moved-in radially one half of a track, this time as indicated by the first data-track amplitude, and a second phase servotrack is recorded on the servo side. The transducers are again moved-in radially one half of a track, as indicated by the second phase servotrack amplitude, and a second data-track is recorded on the data side. The transducers are moved-in radially another one half of a track, as indicated by the second data-track amplitude, and a third phase servotrack is recorded on the servo side. The transducers are moved-in radially one half of a track, as indicated by the third phase servotrack amplitude, and a third data-track is recorded on the data side. This back-and-forth progress is repeated until the entire two surfaces are written. If too few or too many tracks were thus written, the disk is reformatted once more, but with a slight adjustment to step inward slightly more or slightly less than one-half a track width, as appropriate. Once the disk drive has been formatted with an entire compliment of properly spaced servotracks, the data-tracks have served their purpose and are erased in preparation of receiving user data. The circuitry to implement the method is described as not being a permanent part of the disk drive mechanism.
Unfortunately, the method described by Janz consumes one entire disk surface for servotracks and requires two heads working in tandem. Track-to-track bit synchronism is also not controlled, and seek times to find data between tracks would thus be seriously and adversely impacted. Transducer flying height variations and spindle runout that occur within a single revolution of the disk and media inconsistencies can and do corrupt radial position determinations that rely on a simple reading of off-track read signal amplitudes. Prior art methods are inadequate for very high performance disk drives.